Stubborn
by dftbalways
Summary: Lily Evans swears that she has no feelings for James Potter. But after some confusing advice and an unlikely concussion, she's not as sure anymore.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Okay, this is 100% better than my other Jily :D sorry for everyone asking me not to leave the other alone, but I hope this makes up for that! And sorry for any typos/lack of italicizing/bolding when you think it should be, I typed the first 2000 words of this fic on my phone's memo program xD Enjoy!

* * *

Lily sat with Alice in the front of their Charms class, very typical of them, prepared to listen and perform well. They were taking down a note as Flitwick recited the importance of proper wand movements when conducting the more advanced spells of seventh year charms, and Lily deep into the lesson. She was scribbling frantically trying to record all of the key points, when she felt something hit the back of her head. She turned around quickly, and to looked to the ground, trying to find what had made contact.

She spotted a crumpled piece of parchment, and she picked it up. Unravelling the creased paper, she found a note scribbled inside.

'You look cute when you're concentrating, Evans.' It read, in a hasty scrawl.

Lily rolled her eyes and crumpled the note fiercely, tossing it into her bag where it would stay until she could dispose of it later.

She returned her thoughts to the class, and figured that that was the last of that nonsense, when she felt another piece of parchment hit her, this time her shoulder. Once again, she bent down, rather annoyed, and picked up the scrunched ball of paper.

'Aw don't ignore me Evans. It was a compliment!' This one said, by the same hand. She threw it very obviously into her bag to join the other and when back to work, looking at Alice's roll to catch up from where she left off.

There was only a minute left to that period, so no other disturbance came her way. She and Alice packed up their things, and made it towards the door, a Lily told her friend about the notes, which she hadn't even noticed.

"He's never going to relent." Alice laughed, shaking her head.

"He's annoying." Lily gritted her teeth.

"You're not going to like this when I say it hun, but he's not that bad. Compared to what he was like..."

"No." She crossed her arms huffingly as they began their decent to the Gryffindor Tower.

"Yes. He's not the bully he was. And he's not as childish."

"Throwing notes at me during class isn't childish?" Lily asked.

"He was trying to compliment you because you won't talk to his face!" Alice argued happily, determined to make Lily stop pretending she doesn't like him.

"I talk to him!" She said defiantly.

"Only during the Heads meetings, from what I've seen."

"No..." She protested, but trailed off, realising Alice was right.

"You got to give him a chance, Lils." Alice said, and they reached the Gryffindor Common room, leaving Lily to her thoughts.

At Hogwarts, life was pretty routine. Well as routine as a hidden school of magic can be with what's starting to look like a war on the horizon. Every day, Lily would go to classes with her friends, eat lunch with them, finish class, hang in the common room until dinner, after which she would retire to the hidden Heads dorms that she had been living for two months, since September. Not that she minded the routine, life at the school was the best she had ever known, and there's just enough crazy to keep everything feeling new.

That evening, however, her conversation with Alice kept rotating through her head. She hadn't realised - or hadn't wanted to realise - just how little credit she gave him. Its true, he wasn't the bully he had been for so many years. He actually helped people, in his role of Head Boy. And he had stopped asking her out incessantly, and annoyingly. He wasn't perfect, he was still a Marauder, the Marauder, but he was infinitely times better than he had been since she had known him. He left her alone.

The more she thought about, the more she realised that today was the most annoying thing he had done since the year had started. He had only complimented her, after all. Maybe she should stop holding him to be what he had been. Maybe he had grown up. Maybe she should too.

But Lily Evans would never give in to James Potter. She was far too stubborn.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wellll I haven't posted in much too long. To be fair, I have 4 fics I'm writing, 3 of which are Jily, andndndndndndnd Camp NaNoWriMo starts tomorrow, so I wanted to stock up on some content that I can post during the month when I'll be too busy writing a novel :P I promise, this fic'll start getting good next chapter!**

* * *

The cycle of thoughts whirled around her mind throughout dinner, and she was distracted with the 'what if's and the 'maybe's. Not being able to concentrate on the conversations at hand, she mumbled something to her friends about a lot of homework, and left the Great Hall. She had determined, set her resolve, that people couldn't change the way James Potter seems to have, and certainly not that fast. She decided this as she said the password to a blank wall on the seventh floor of the school, revealing a door into the Head Boy and Girl's dorm, to find James Potter walking out of the bathroom. Shirtless.

"You're back early." He commented easily as he threw a shirt on over his wet hair.

"I thought you were at practice." She said, her eyes on the floor, dumping her bag in the small living room area between their two rooms.

"Cancelled. Since they won that match against the Snakes on Sunday, I figured I give them a break. Didn't you notice everybody at dinner?" He sat, nonchalantly, falling back onto the couch next to her bag.

"Oh. I guess not." She said. She unpacked her homework from her bag, and sat on the couch, with her knapsack between them.

He nodded, then pulled out his own work from that day. That was something else different about him these days - he actually did his homework.

They both worked in silence, but Lily found it hard to concentrate on the two-scroll essay she was supposed to complete for Slughorn about the negative effects of mis-stirring a potion. It was a punishment piece, after the fifth cauldron explosion that month relating to stirring contrary to the recipe in the text.

Neither of them mentioned the notes; James figured that Lily would get angry if he brought them up, and she figured she would die of embarrassment. The resolve she had made about her firm stubbornness waned from exactly-what-needs-to-be-done to -maybe-your-not-giving-the-bloke-enough-credit.

Eventually she was able to turn off, or at least mute, the thoughts in her head, and finish the essay. James had remained quiet, probably working on the same paper. Eventually, she put away the work, after they had been sitting for over an hour, and put her things in her bag, and that on the floor. As she stretched, James put his things away, and was looking at her when she looked back over at him.

"What?" She snapped a little, still unsure how she felt about him.

"Nothing." He said, with a small, almost tired smile. Lily immediately felt bad for her tone, and before she knew what was happening, she blurt out "I'm sorry.".

James looked at her with his head tilted, confused, and asked "Why?".

"Nevermind." She said quietly, frantically, before standing up and taking her bag with her. "I'm going to go to bed." She said, and made towards her bedroom.

"But its only 8:30." He said, confused, but she was already behind her closed, and locked, door.

She fell onto her bed, a pillow over her face, shouting internally. What was wrong with her? Why was she so flipping awkward! She decided maybe she could use some more sleep, and so she grabbed her pyjamas and shower kit, and took a deep breath, before opening her door and walking quickly with purpose to the bathroom, where she prolonged her shower as long as she could. When she got out, she decided she could braid her hair while it was wet, and took as long as she could doing that, making sure the plait was perfect. Eventually, when she had spent almost an hour in the bathroom, she made her way back to her room, this time saved the embarrassment of looking at a confused James - he must have left or retired to his room for the night.

She tried desperately to read, knowing if she went to bed too early she'd wake up way too early, but eventually gave up, as she ended up rereading the same passages over and over. So there she lay, in the dark, under the covers, and the only thing she could think of was James without his shirt on. His hair, messier than usual because it was wet, and his t-shirt in his hand. She had to admit, Quidditch had done him well, with well-defined arms, and not-non existent abdominal muscles. She hated that realising how attractive he really was, and remembering the butterflies in her stomach when he spoke to her weren't new. That maybe that was why she was always so angry, because she might like him.

No.

Maybe.

Definitely not.

But...

She thought of Mandy, her best Muggle friend. Mandy was a drama queen, and would fall head-over-heels in love with Lily's situation. She could hear Mandy's voice in her head, insisting "Lily, darling, you are obviously falling for this boy! Go out an snatch him before he falls through the cracks!" She smiled in the dark, wondering if Mandy was right. Did she, Lily Evans, like James Potter?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: My god it's been a while. Sorry about that... Well, I'm back! And this story going places. IIIIII hope. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: The characters/the universe belong not to me, but to our reigning Lord and Saviour, J.K. Rowling.

* * *

The next morning she awoke by the mutual alarm of their two rooms. She got out of bed drowsily, and began to change. She took the braids out of her hair, and not having a mirror in her room, went to see what it looked like in the bathroom. Pleased with the way her long, deep red hair draped over her shoulders in almost elegant waves, she came out of the bathroom, only to run directly into James, knocking her head on his shoulder. Her cheeks went as red as her hair, and she rubbed the sore spot on her forehead where she had hit him.

"Lily! Are you okay?" He asked, worried as he rubbed his shoulder. She had been moving fast, and he had been turning around when they collided.

"Uh... Yeahhh." She said, swaying a little on her feet.

"Lily?" He said again, forgetting about his bruised shoulder and looking at her very concerned. Her eyes were out of focus, and stumbled when she tried to walk.

"Lily, come sit down." He said, guiding her to the sofa, supporting all of her wait as she tried to walk. He picked her up, wincing at his shoulder, and layed her back down gently, thoroughly freaked out by the way she was acting. She grabbed his bicep, and tried talking.

"Head. Hurts. Ow."

"Okay, I think you might have a concussion." He said.

She moved her arm around the general area of his shoulder, her hand flailing, and said "Tough. Strong. Hard. Ow." Her eyes weren't focusing as she looked at his face, and that settled it.

"I'm taking you to Madame Pomfrey." He said, and once again, picked her up in his strong arms, carrying her dutifully to the infirmary. It was so early, there was not one student up around this wing of the school, as he brought her through the doors.

"Oh dear!" Madame Pomfrey came running out of her office. "What happened to her?" She asked, at the sight of the Head Girl being carried by the Head Boy.

"I think she's concussed." James explained the strange situation, and Madame Pomfrey directed him to lay her down on one of the cots. After she finished treating Lily, he showed her the bruise, which spread across his shoulder. Lily had knocked him hard. Madame Pomfrey applied some bruise ointment, and the deep purple faded light until it rested at a pale yellow. The process took only five minutes, and when the pain was gone, he took a seat in the empty chair by Lily's bedside.

Madame Pomfrey came to his side, and explained Lily's condition.

"It was just a minor concussion, nothing too serious. I've treated her, and she should be fine here, she'll just have to sleep it off. I can take care of her, if you'll make your way to class now." She said politely.

"I think I want to stay with her, if that's okay, Madame Pomfrey." He smiled at her graciously. "I want to be here to explain what happened when she wakes up."

"I don't know..." She said, unsure. Madame Pomfrey was new to the job, only having been hired this year. She had started fresh from Healer's training, and had only been working for two months now. "Let me check with Professor Dumbledore."

She went into her office, where James watched her use the floo network to contact the headmaster. She returned to James, nodding, saying that Dumbledore had excused him from all his classes for the day. James was surprised, but didn't argue. So he settled back into the chair, and waited for Lily to open her eyes.

* * *

"I can't believe that happened." Lily said, her face buried in her palms when she had finally awoken. She was sitting up in her cot, shaking her head disbelieving.

"It's not that bad." James assured her.

"I gave myself a concussion because I ran into your shoulder!" She exclaimed.

"I was mid-spin, and you were moving extraordinarily quickly." He laughed.

"Ugh." She sighed.

"How are you feeling?" James asked, concern trickling back into his face.

"I'm okay. I don't know what Madame Pomfrey did, but she's a miracle worker." Lily realized her friendly tone, a tone that she was using talking to James Potter. But, whether it was her concussed head, Alice's persuasion, or her thoughts from last night, she kept her tone amiable. He had helped her a lot today, and owed him at least some gratitude.

"She's brilliant. You've only been out for four hours." He informed her.

"Four hours? That means there's only one class left. Which means school is still happening. So why are you here?" She asked, her muddled brain beginning to work anew.

"Dumbledore excused me from classes today. I wanted to make sure you were okay." He said, looking her right in the eye. She stared back unbelieving, her eyes wide as her emerald crashed with his warm hazel. She was the first to break the gaze, looking down at the sheets that covered her up to her waist.

"Thank you, James," she said, "for everything."

It was his turn to be amazed.

"You've, you've never called me James before." He stuttered, taken aback by her warmth.

"Maybe it's taken a knock to the head." She said, and they both laughed. She had no idea what they were doing, or why she was doing it, but her heart was weary of being stubborn, and it was time for a change.

"Your hair looks nice, by the way." James said, his eyes twinkling. For despite laying asleep for most of the day, her hair had retained the waves of the braids, and they framed her face delicately.

"Thank you. Again." She said, and he smiled a wide, crooked smile at her in response, his glasses forever askew and his hair ever so messy.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: What the heck, have another. I'm feeling guilty.

Once again, this universe belongs to J.K. Rowling. As well as the universe the story takes place in. [wow that was an a+ joke really magnificent]

* * *

They walked into the Great Hall that evening, together, but not together. Every eye turned to them, as they walked side by side, but with a quarter of a metre between them. They went their separate ways at the Gryffindor table, Lily to her friends and James to his, and eventually everyone turned back to their meal.

Lily took her seat next to Alice, who was asking multiple questions all to quickly. Lily opened her mouth to begin telling her friends of the day's events, when she was interrupted by a cheer that erupted near the end of the table, a loud hollering of Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, with an equally enthusiastic but more quiet Remus remaining in his seat next to James, clapping him on the back happily. Lily watched as James tried desperately to shush the group, and Lily returned to her story.

"So..." Alice pestered, when Lily was done her tale."

"So what?" Lily asked.

"Are you two a thing? Together? A couple?" She asked impatiently.

"No! Merlin no. Just... Friends. It didn't come up." Lily said.

"For now." Alice winked mischievously, and Lily rolled her eyes.

After dinner, Lily returned once again to her shared dorm, but knowing tonight would be different. She didn't need to keep up any act, she could be nice, and civil. She did, however, have a strange sense of nerves wash over her as the door revealed itself, and she stepped through its frame.

James wasn't back yet, she knew this because she had left the Great Hall and returned here like every day, whereas he usually returned to his friends or practice after dinner. For the better, anyhow, she needed the peace to catch up on the work she had missed that day, that Alice had kindly gathered for her.

Barely into her work, however, the door opens, and in steps James. She tries to ignore the acceleration of her heartbeat, and the shortness of breath that follows, just from making the slightest of eye contact with him.

"Hey, Lily." He smiles a smile that kills her figuratively every time it flashes, and he plops heavily onto the sofa beside her.

"I thought you'd still be with your friends." She said truthfully.

"I have a day's work to catch up on." He said smiling. He looked over at the pages on her lap pointedly, before adding, "the same as you, I reckon." He extracts a packet of parchment from his sack, a packet remarkably similar to the one that Alice had given Lily at dinnertime.

They remained side-by-side on the couch, as they had that night before, but tonight was different. Tonight, they asked each other questions, discussed the lesson notes as they read over them, and practiced Charms, guiding each other helpfully.

"Cock your wrist a little more when you're flicking downwards." He would suggest as she practiced the wand movements for a charm.

"Here-" He placed his hand on her, moving her wrist into the right position. She froze at his touch, stunned by the numbing sensation running up her arm, and he froze in response. She looked up into his eyes, spheres of a honey hazel, with cinnamon flecks, sending warmth to her toes.

Without quite knowing what she was doing, once again, she leant forward, slowly and slightly, moving her face towards his. With and impatient growl, however, he closed the gap, pressing his lips to her's, and wrapping his arms around her waist. She returned his embrace, and when they broke apart, he adjusted his glasses, and she smiled, a wide, happy smile, grateful she had relapsed on her sure stubbornness.

"James. Will you go out with me?" She asked, laughing slightly.

Not thinking it possible, James' grin widened further, as he said his response.

"I'd love to Lily." Before leaning back in, and capturing her mouth in his once more.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This story is so fun ^.^ I can't resist posting more. And Dumbledore totally ships them.

Disclaimer: this world is not mine, as it is J.K. Rowling, and I am not her.

* * *

Heads turned, as they had the eve before, when Lily and James had entered the Hall together for dinner, but that morning at breakfast was different, for this time, they were hand in hand. Lily blushed at all the eyes trained on her, but James didn't seemed phased at all, as they walked towards the Gryffindor table, and sat together. When Lily's friends came down for breakfast from their dorm, they sat with the new couple, and as did the Marauders. The groups mingled easily for the most part, no one questioning Lily and James' togetherness, because all could guess what had happened.

Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore watched the new couple from the staff table.

"Is it wise to let them share a room, now they are in such a relationship?" McGonagall asked Dumbledore.

Dumbledore smiled.

"They're both perfectly responsible - at least with each other. And besides, they are of age."

McGonagall rolled her eyes at the professor's love of a good love story.

"I think the whole school knew they were going to happen." McGonagall said, and Dumbledore chuckled heartily.

"Dear Minerva, the whole world knew they were going to happen."

Classes flooded past in seas of curious and knowing looks, being sent James and Lily's way by students and teachers. Some chuckled like they had guessed the outcome entirely, others regarded them with blatant looks of surprise. They even got a wink from Professor Dumbledore who offered them each a lemon drop in celebration.

The night returned them to their dorm, where once again they reunited on the couch, this time sitting next to each other, close enough to brush shoulders. They talked openly and freely about the day's passing, and each felt happier than they had in years.

"Lily," said James, after a moment of comfortable silence, "why did you change your mind?"

"Truthfully?" She asked after moment's consideration. "I think it was changed a while ago. I just refused to see that."

"You can be rather stubborn." He joked, and she grabbed his tie menacingly.

"Watch yourself, Potter! I could still hex you, you know." She threatened him.

"Oh, I don't doubt that." He said, pecking her on the lips. "I don't doubt that at all."

* * *

July was just on the horizon and the students were abuzz with excitement regarding the final Quidditch match before the end of the year. By now, the school had grown accustomed to the Head Boy and Girl dating, having it been six months already. Today, in the stands surrounding the Pitch, Lily stood, wrapped in her Gryffindor scarf, with James' Gryffindor team jacket, a scarlet fabric imprinted with a large golden 7 that was his player number. She stood with Alice, and Remus on her other side, Peter standing next to him. Front row, their elbows leaning on the side rail of the high stadium, the small group's cheering seemingly louder than that of anyone else's. The players flew out onto the pitch, with great exclamation from the crowd. Gryffindor swooped and dove in a show of excellence, James flipping his broom upside down and hovering over Lily, kissing her quickly before returning to his position, as Chaser. The match was Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw, and there was not a lion that doubted their house would be taking home the win that Saturday afternoon.

The match was going well, with Gryffindor in the lead. James had just scored another goal, and raised his hands in celebration, when a bludger came out of no where, slamming into his face, throwing him off of his broom and down to the pitch floor below. "JAMES!" Lily screeched, louder than it had ever risen before. She pushed aside all the people who were leaning over the edge of the stadium to see if the captain was alright, and flew down the stairwell to the base of the pitch. She ran to James' side, who was knocked out cold with a bloody gash open in the skin above his eye, his glasses broken. His arms and legs were splayed, bending at unusual places, the sight making her almost sick. She stayed by his side as he was taken to the infirmary, and refused to leave when it was suggested.

As Madame Pomfrey worked her magic - literally, Lily held onto his hand. She realized in a flash how desperately she needed him to be ok. The past six months or so had been the among the best in her life. Sometimes when she stopped and thought about it, she realized that it seemed like things had moved extremely fast, that she had transitioned from a deep loathing of James Potter to being his girlfriend at a weirdly short amount of time, but I'm truth she didn't. Now that she was with him, when she looked back on her life since september, she knew that her liking James wasn't new. That she had told herself she hated him, convinced herself that in no way was he worth her affection, when in fact she had just been stubborn. Stubborn like he had said.

These thoughts and revelations came crashing back down on top of her as she held his hand while he lay on the ground, unconscious and bleeding. The gash that had opened his forehead was sealing itself, as Madame Pomfrey dripped an ingredient of sorts into the wound. He opened his eyes, yelling in pain, gripping Lily's hand with a tight steel hold. She put her hand to his cheek while the nurse waved her wand muttering, and the staff gathered, concerned. The pitch was silent in shock, the teams descending and Peter and Remus pushing through the crowd to find Sirius.

"Clear away, children!" Dumbledore said in his majestic tone. "Please clear the area."

The crowd parted indeed, leaving only the three marauders that weren't injured on the ground and Lily. She stared into his unfocused eyes, his hazel dull, the light of mischief and love that usually shone now replaced with pain. A tear escaped her eye, and soaked itself into the fabric of his uniform, darkening the dark crimson that was already stained with his blood.

* * *

James opened his eyes in a flutter, burdened by the glaring white of the infirmary. He heard a soft gasp and a hand gripping his own.

His eyes focused, and Lily's face came into view. She was wide-eyed, her eyes red. She smiled when his eyes started to regain their familiar gleam.

His heart fluttered when he saw her warm smile, still not understanding how he could have ever gained her confidence, won her heart, deserved her happiness.

Though she knew he was going to be okay, her heart seemed to restart when he woke.

"Our roles are a little reversed." She said, her smile reaching her eyes.

"We seem to be making a habit of this." He replied, laughing.

"Let's not. I think that we should try avoiding this in the future." She echoed his laughter. Her heart was beating fast. Something like relief, mixed with passion was coursing through her veins.

"Come here." He whispered, and she lent forward, kissing him forcefully, sending all of her feelings towards him. When she pulled away, he was looking at her wide-eyed.

"I should almost die more often." He joked, and Lily smacked him hard in the arm.

"Don't you dare say things like that." She said, her eyes suddenly burning with tears.

"Hey, Lils, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." He said worried, and she collapsed to his chest, hugging him.

"You don't have to worry." He said, stroking her hair. "I don't plan on dying anytime soon." He kissed the top of her head, meaning what he said.

Mme Pomfrey released James that evening, watching as the Heads walked back to their dorm, hand in hand.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** So I haven't really been writing all that much :$ I should, I know, it's just that I've been swamped with summatives, and exams, and presentations, and I haven't had the time. This is a short chapter, and I'm sorry for that, but I'll try to write as much as I can as soon as possible!

**Thanks to all the people who are following/reviewing, it really helps to know that people are actually going to read what I write. Y'all are too sweet!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, nor any affiliated components. I do however own a pencil.

* * *

Lily lay awake on her mattress, the conversation they had had earlier replaying in her mind. She had reacted dramatically to a harmless comment. She felt bad, but wasn't quite sure why. Something had snapped when James had pointed out how he really could have died. There was such high tension regarding the topic of death those days, and it hurt her to picture him a victim.

She couldn't bear to be alone. She was restless and emotionally volatile, and needed to see him that second.

She slid out of bed, and padded barefoot across her room, and then the living area. She reached his door, and knocked softly.

"James?" She very nearly whispered.

"Lily?" She heard him say, his voice muffled and confused.

She pushed the door open slowly, and found him laying in his bed, looking at her confused.

"How did you get in here?" He asked as he indicated she should come forward.

"It's like in the Tower, boys are banned from the girls' room, but not reversed."

"That's sexist." He laughed as she took a seat at the end of his bed. "What's up?" He asked when he noticed her the worried expression.

"About earlier, in the infirmary, when I hit you..." She began.

"I'm not mad that you hit me Lily." He smiled, and moved so he was sitting with her at the base of his bed.

"I know you're not mad, that's not what I meant. It's just, you scared me, you know? Because with all these people that you hear about, who are dying, or going missing, you realize that once we're out of here, we're going to be at as much risk as everyone else." She tried to explain herself, a lump growing in her throat that she tried to swallow.

James wrapped his arms around her shoulders, and kissed her on the top of her hair, a cute habit he had developed when wanting to comfort her.

"When we're out of here, Lily, you don't have to worry. No one, and I mean _no one_, will hurt you as long as I'm alive."

"James..." She said, still unsure, looking up into his eyes, her heart heavy.

"We'll be absolutely sorted Lily, don't you worry." He smiled, and she let herself agree, and she put her hand to his cheek, drawing him close so she could kiss him properly.

* * *

**Two Days Later.**

"Sirius just told me something very interesting." James announced as he swung through the door into their dorm, where he found Lily lounging on the couch, book in hand.

"And what would that be?" She asked.

James made his way to the couch, where in habitual synchronization Lily lifted her feet and rested them back on his lap as he sat down.

"Apparently, Dumbledore is recruiting." James said, with a face of mock-seriousness.

"Recruiting?" Lily asked, closing her book with interest. "Recruiting for what?"

"An army." James revealed, nodding dramatically.

"An army? That doesn't sound very... Dumbledore." Lily said.

"Okay, not and _army _per say, but a team. A group." James elaborated.

"A group that does what?" Lily asked.

"Sirius said that Dumbledore was putting a group together that are going to work against Voldemort." James said.

"And how exactly did Sirius come across this information?" Lily asked, knowing Sirius.

"Well..." James began. "He was taking a shortcut through the school, and may have... _Overheard_ a conversation going on in Dumbledore's office." He finished looking sheepish for his friend's doings.

"He eavesdropped on the Headmaster? Why does this not surprise me." She shook her head.

"So what do you think, Miss Evans?" James asked, leaning forward on her legs.

"About Sirius eavesdropping? I think that it was terrible of him and that he's lucky I don't report him." She replied crossing her arms at their friends ridiculousness.

"No, I meant about this secret society of Dumbledore's."

"You're not thinking about joining, are you James?" She asked, pulling her legs back towards her and sitting up so she was face-to-face with his turned head.

"Well, I think we can do a lot of good. I mean, what are the Aurors against Voldemort? Compared to what we could do working with Dumbledore, they're next to useless." He shrugged.

"James, we have _futures _to think about. What are we going to do, when this is all over? If we join up with this group, we'll have nothing going for us when it's through!" She said, still shocked that he was seriously thinking about joining.

"What are our futures, Lils? Together? Doing what? I'm not smart like you. I don't have endless possibilities. I could really help people doing this. _We _could."

Lily's eyes softened, and she took his hand in hers.

"Let's just think about this, okay?" She said, and he nodded, kissing her quickly before drawing back.


End file.
